Honest Trailer - Tomb Raider/Pacific Rim: Uprising
Tomb Raider/Pacific Rim: Uprising is the 251st episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell.' '''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies two films: the 2018 reboot of Tomb Raider, and the 2018 sequel Pacific Rim: Uprising. It was the first Honest Trailers double feature comprised of two unrelated films, but with the same concept and premise. It was published on Jun 26, 2018 to coincide with the release of both films on home video/Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes 25 seconds long. It has been viewed over 1.4 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Tomb Raider/Pacific Rim: Uprising on YouTube "So the next time all the new releases are checked out of Redbox or you accidentally leave FX on on a Sunday afternoon, you can't go wrong." '~ Honest Trailers - Tomb Raider/Pacific Rim: Uprising.'' Script You enjoyed a few parts of one and some parts of the other. But when 2 popcorn movies are so aggressively OK, there's only enough to say about them to make one Honest Trailer. '''Man: "Hahahahaha! Oh, you're being serious?" Pacific Rim: Uprising and Tomb Raider - Double Feature Don't get mad we doubled these up. You know you went to see Black Panther instead anyway. Prepare for 2 perfectly fine, moderately entertaining films that exist for the least exciting reasons: Time Warner's legal department acquired an established IP from Paramount, and Comcast accountants noticed one of their movies over-performed in China. Instead of, you know, someone had a new story to tell or something to say about the world or- Yeah, I know, I sound like my grandpa. I'll just be in the shed. Suit up with 2 leads working their butts off to make these franchises a thing. As they both battle severe daddy issues and Japanese McGuffins in 2 films that start with fun opening sequences, descend into by-the-numbers action, and end with a tease for a sequel that'll probably never come. Jake Pentecost: "Tell them next time, we're gonna come for them." Lara Croft: "I'll take 2." I'm good with one, thanks. Pacific Rim: Uprising Now that Oscar winner Guillermo del Toro, Ron Perlman, and Charlie Hunnam are gone, we're left with Pacific Finn, a reluctant mentor to the next generation. Very reluctant. Jake Pentecost: "Shut up, shut up!" Jake: "I can't do that if you're yapping your gums." Jake: "Your top lip and your bottom lip, they need to meet and become friends!" Amara: "What record?" Jake: "Shut up." When he's sent secret information from a dead family member, he'll need to team up with an assortment of heroic Chinese people (Liwen Shao: "Sending help! Transport inbound!") to save the world in super impractical robot battles that are so insanely destructive, there won't be much of a world left to live in either way. Jake: "How many buildings can this thing take?" Tomb Raider Now that Angelina Jolie, Jon Voight, and Jorah Mormont are gone, we're left with Lara Croftfit, an orphan who gets in over her head. Way over her head. screaming When she's sent secret information from a dead family member, she'll team up with an assortment of heroic Chinese people (Lu Ren: (In Chinese) I'm going back for her. Crew man: (in Chinese) We're going with you), then save the world in a super impractical tomb that's so generic, you'll wish they left her as Lara Croft: Grubbed-Up Delivery Biker. You know, anyone can raid a tomb. Getting chipotle from Midtown to the Bronx in 20 minutes or less? Now that is exciting. But no 2 blockbusters are exactly alike; gone is the female objectification from the first Tomb Raider while Pacific Rim picks up the slack (Lambert: "Eyes front, Pentecost.") and one Raider has a villain too drab to be interesting, while the other Uprising has a villain too silly to be believed (Dr Newton Geiszler: "I'm ending the world.") where Uprising would've been better if it was more grounded in reality while Tomb Raider would've been better with a little more fun. Or 3 big dinosaurs or... something. So the next time all the new releases are checked out of Redbox or you accidentally leave FX on on a Sunday afternoon, you can't go wrong settling on the movie based on the video game that was trying to look like the movie Raider, or the movie trying as hard as it possibly can to look like a video game Uprising. Either way, you're gonna have an O... K...time. Eh, these days, OK would do just fine. Starring: Boyega as Jake Pentecost Finnish Him; Eastwood as Lambert His 3rd By-The-Rules Military Character in 6 Movies; Vikander as Lara Croft Crash Bandicroft; Kikuchi as Mako Mori A Waste of a Perfectly Good Rinko; Goggins as Mathias Vogel All Vice, No Principles; West as Lord Richard Croft McDaddy; Wu as Lu Ren Wuuuu!; Cadets Master Chieflets; Day as Dr. Newton Geizler Tiny Stark; and... Burn Gorman Herman Gottlieb. That sounds like a parody name, but nope, his name is actually Burn Gorman. for Tomb Raider/Pacific Rim: Uprising - Pacific Twomb: Uprimmer. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Pacific Twomb: Uprimmer We're not the only ones who crossed Tomb Raider with another movie. The poster mixed it with Jurassic Park. Velociraptor: (appears on Alicia Vikander's incredibly muscular photoshopped neck) "Alan!" Trivia * In the commentary, the writers explained their reasons for combining the two films were purely practical. They simply didn't have enough to say about either film, either good or bad. Points for honesty, gents! * This video features the running Alan raptor gag. The raptor can be seen at 4:04 attached to Alicia Vikander's terrifyingly photoshopped neck. * There is an Honest Game Trailer for the 'Tomb Raider game series '''and the video game ''Shadow of the Tomb Raider. * Screen Junkies also produced an Honest Trailer for the first Pacific Rim movie. They have not done the Angelina Jolie Tomb Raider movies, but they have done movies of a similar genre like Indiana Jones & The Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, and several other films based on video games like Rampage, Super Mario Bros. and Mortal Kombat. See''' list of Honest Trailers for more. '''Watch the full commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - Tomb Raider/Pacific Rim: Uprising has a 97.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. CBR.com praised the Honest Trailer for highlighting both films "formulaic plots" and "weak leads." In the same article, CBR.com also noted the fact that Tomb Raider "does get Honest Trailers points for its lack of female objectification." Cinemablend said the Honest Trailer was correct to point out both films were made because of IP and monetary reasons. Geek Tyrant disagreed with Screen Junkies that both films were forgettable, but nonetheless acknowledged that "all of the stuff that they poke fun at with them is very much deserved" and that the Honest Trailer was "amusing." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell Supervising Producer: Warren Tessler Production Coordinator: Sarah Rivera Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Post-Production Supervisor: Gracie Hartmann Post-Production Coordinator: Carolyn Croce Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * 'Tomb Raider and Pacific Rim Uprising Collide in Honest Trailer '- CBR.com article * 'Pacific Rim Uprising And Tomb Raider Get The Honest Trailer Treatment Together '- CinemaBlend article * '‘Pacific Rim Uprising’ and ‘Tomb Raider’ Honest Trailer: So Aggressively Average They Had to Be Paired Up '- Slashfilm article * 'Honest Trailers Paired Up TOMB RAIDER with PACIFIC RIM: UPRISING To Poke Fun at in Their Latest Video '- Geek Tyrant articleCategory:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:Alan raptor Category:2010s Category:Double feature Category:Action Category:Monster films Category:Video game movies Category:Season 11 Category:Warner Bros. Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Universal Pictures Category:MGM